


30 minutes of Terror

by Kelseyalicia



Series: one-shots [32]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Adopted, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bully, Dare, Dating, F/M, Family, Ghosts, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Haunting, International Fanworks Day 2021, Jealousy, Lovers, Magic, Mental Health Issues, Murder, One Shot, Original Character(s), Peer Pressure, Protective Parents, Romance, Scary, Slice of Life, Teenagers, Voice Acting, Wicca, ghost children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28650876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelseyalicia/pseuds/Kelseyalicia
Summary: Hiro and Zeta are dared to do a 30-minute challenge of staying inside a haunted location. What scary surprises are in store for them?
Relationships: Hiro Hamada/Original Female Character(s)
Series: one-shots [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924873
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	30 minutes of Terror

**Author's Note:**

  * For [superkoola](https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkoola/gifts).



> (Superkoola came up with where the dare is taking place. And what's haunting the location.)
> 
> Sailormoonfangirl- Zeta.
> 
> Inuyasharocks01862 did the cover picture.

Why did teenagers feel the need to 'prove' themselves by taking on stupid and potentially dangerous dares? Even if they on the surface felt harmless?

Any doctor will tell you that the 'cinnamon challenge' would land you in the hospital with serious medical complications. Others will tell you its still illegal to trespass or steal something.

However, the worst is both stupid and dangerous, and might get you killed or worse? Accepting a 30-minute challenge to stay in a well-known haunted location.

However, teenagers can be idiots and succumb to peer pressure quite easily. This is how two fifteen-year-old suddenly found themselves accepting a thirty-minute challenge.

They're three students at SFIT who were still high school age. Two were Hiro Hamada and his girlfriend, Zeta Moon. The other was a rude little bitch name Karmi.

Karmi got along better with petri dish cultures then people. She also was insanely jealous of anyone outdoing her, given her hubris. Therefore she couldn't stand anyone younger then her getting into SFIT. Additionally, she felt Hiro should've been expelled for the damages he caused during freshmen year.

The school board had met with the Hamadas, law enforcement, and two psychiatrists to discuss what would happen to Hiro. Hiro had only recently been diagnosed with having DID, aka Dissociate Identity Disorder.

The school board had also been aware of how some of the teachers had been abusing their power over him, plus the bullying he'd received. So after much discussion, they'd reached an agreement.

He'd to do two-hundred hours of community services. His family helped pay a small compensation for the damages. Finally, the teachers and pupils were suspended. The faculty is now fully aware of the extent of Hiro's mental issues. They'd let him stay on the condition the school remained up to date on his mental health issues.

Karmi didn't like what happened or how Hiro's girlfriend was given a scholarship to the school without earning it. This is what led her to confront the couple one day and challenge them to a thirty-minute dare.

"I can't believe we are doing this, Hiro. I don't like the little bitch anymore then you do, but do we really have to do this?" his girlfriend Zeta asked as they rode her hoverboard to the location of the dare.

"I don't know how else to shut her up. Even in my dreams, Kage has wanted to shut her up someways that will only get me in more trouble. Seems easier to accept this dare then say hitting her head in with a blunt object."

"Ugh! Okay, but our family better not find out about this! I don't want our parents getting on our case about this," referring to their adopted parents Bibi and Ahmed.

"No, I don't want to think about what Mom would do to us if she found out. Let's hope she doesn't!" Hiro agreed as they finally landed at the abandoned campsite in Muirahara woods.

The local legend claimed the spirits of five children were murdered by a maniac a decade ago here. Despite the murderer being arrested, the victim's bodies were never found. Some say that the children's souls still haunt the grounds, looking for their killer so they can take him to Hell, and they can finally move on.

As they touched down in the center of the campsite, Zeta started rummaging through the duffel bag she brought. Zeta was a Wiccan. She'd been practice Wicca since she been nine.

They figured that would prove helpful to the spirits who lingered here, along with some of the tools of their adopted grandparents, Omi and Mika. Figuring if there were any evil spirits here, they'd help them cross over.

Zeta started by making a sacred circle out of salt, herbaceous plants, and various gemstones. Hiro, meanwhile, began sticking ofundas on the trees. The kanji written on the ofuda ("Akuryo Taisan") can be translated as "Evil Spirit, be exorcised ."

"Okay, the protection has been set up. So what do we do now?" Hiro asked nervously.

"We wait until the spirits make contact with us. Trust me. They will. Then we have to do our best not to let our fear get the better of us. We _must_ help them cross over."

"Do you want me to set up these toys now? To draw them in?"

"Yes, we want to show we're non-threatening and offer them something they are familiar with."

"Okay, hope this works," as he dug out of the bag a few small toys. He placed them at the edge of the circle, and they waited. They didn't have to wait long before _something_ made its presence known. Shadows darted here and there, disembodied voices, cold spots, and the overwhelming sense they're not alone.

"Do you want to play? We've some toys here for you. Come play with us," Zeta said as she played with a big red ball before rolling it out. Instantly the ball rolled back on its own.

They heard the laughter of children. Zeta looked at Hiro, who set up his bot fighter. "If you're here with us, can you make this robot move? Please make him move."

The bot started lighting up and making noise even though no one was touching it. Encouraged, they tried a few more ways to communicate. Then they started asking if they wanted help crossing over.

"No evil will harm you anymore. The evil energy cannot touch this place anymore. We can help you move on if you seek it. Please give us a sign you'd like to cross over." Hiro asked, looking for a sign. When both of them noticed some silvery-blue energy, they're sure they're ready to move on—good thing Zeta knew how to help spirits cross over.

Doing an ancient Wiccan ritual, she and Hiro helped all five children crossover to the other side. They then set about to ensure they're at rest by at least giving them a somewhat burial.

By the time their thirty-minutes were up, they not only survived the challenge they'd put to rest the spirits. Smiling, they left to go back home and show proof of what they did. If this didn't shut up Karmi, they didn't know what would!


End file.
